


valentines day?

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: stray kids oneshots [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: "i met this guy""ooh a guy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧)""stop you’re acting like a teenage girlalso no one uses those emoticons anymore"





	valentines day?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKS IM SORRY IT WAS WRITTEN IN A DAY SJFNAJDNF ENJOY
> 
> THE TITLE SUCKS AS WELL I REALLY DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO PUT AND ,,, i havent checked for typos yet so pls excuse any typos u see

Seungmin hated his friends. More specifically, Jisung and Felix. You’d think it was an over-exaggeration, but no.

 

They’d left him alone on Valentines day to watch Black Panther by himself, after breaking their 10 year long promise to always hang out with each other on Valentines day whether they were single or in a relationship. Not only that, but they’d promised to watch Black Panther together on the day of it’s release. 

 

But now Seungmin’s the only one standing in line to watch the show because of Jisung’s complains that ‘I only get to see Minho hyung once a week and today’s the only day he’s free.’ and Felix’s of ‘Changbin hyung wants to take me to an amusement park, I can’t turn that down.’

 

So yes, he hated his friends.

 

He sighed, making his way to the counter as the previous person walked away, “One ticket for the 12:15 Black Panther movie please.” “Only one ticket?” “Yeah I’m here on my own.” “You’re telling me someone as cute as you doesn’t have a date for Valentines day and you’re watching Black Panther alone?” 

 

He noted that the guy working at the cashier was undoubtedly good looking, and probably had hundreds of people chasing after him wanting to date him, “Yeah, because my dumbass friends decided to ditch me for their boyfriends today and I really wanted to watch the show on the release date.”

 

“Ah, and if you don’t mind me asking, do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend, whichever way you swing.” “No I don’t have either, and I swing both ways.” The other guy smiled, and Seungmin could feel his heart melting, if it were even possible, the guy got even better looking when he smiled. 

 

The guy, or rather, Hyunjin as on his nametag, stuck his hand out, Seungmin hesitantly shaking it, “I’m Hyunjin, tell you what, if you’re okay with it, I get off my shift at 12 so if you want we can catch the 12:30 movie in the vip lounge and don’t worry, the movie’s free.” “I’m down for it but like, why? We don’t even know each other.” 

 

Hyunjin shrugged, “Like I said before, you’re cute, also it doesn’t hurt to make a new friend who’s clearly interested in Black Panther too.” “Okay then, I’ll just wait for you to finish at 12 and we can go watch the 12:30 movie.” With that Hyunjin’s smile was back, he pointed to a door on the left, “Just go in there and sit and wait, I’ll go in when I’m done!” 

 

Seungmin nodded, making his way over to the room, sitting on one of the couches inside, taking his phone out and texting Minho.

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ minho hyung help _

 

_ don’t show this to jisung btw he’s gonna be too dramatic and nosy about it _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ HAHAH okay i’ll go hide in a toilet _

 

_ you now have about 5 minutes before jisung comes knocking on the doors _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ okay so you know how jisung and felix ditched me for you and changbin hyung? _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ yes (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ _

 

_ i’m still sorry about that seungmin  _

 

_ i know you guys usually hang out on valentines day every year  _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ i’m over that hyung _

 

_ more like thankful to you guys now _

 

_ i met this guy _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ ooh a guy  _ _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧) _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ stop you’re acting like a teenage girl _

 

_ also no one uses those emoticons anymore _

 

_ but anyway _

 

_ he works at the cinema and i came to watch black panther alone _

 

_ and he asked why i was alone  _

 

_ his exact words were ‘you’re telling me someone as cute as you doesn’t have a date for valentines day and you’re watching black panther alone?’ _

 

_ so i said cos my friends ditched me for their boyfriends _

 

_ don’t u dare apologize again hyung i see you typing _

 

_ AND HE VOLUNTEERED TO WATCH IT WITH ME AND MY TICKET IS FREE AND WE’RE WATCHING IT IN THE VIP LOUNGE _

 

_ THE VIP LOUNGE HYUNG _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ that was a wild ride from the start to end _

 

_ but holy shit seungmin! _

 

_ that’s actually really adorable  _

 

_ you should get to know him and be friends _

 

_ or maybe even boyfriends  _ _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧) _

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ you’re ridiculous _

 

_ but honestly he’s so good looking i won’t have a chance even if i tried _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ believe in yourself seungmin _

 

_ also he called you cute _

 

_ that must mean something _

 

_ okay i hear jisung banging on the door already _

 

_ gotta blast _

 

_ good luck and see you tonight!!! _

 

_ send a pic of him to me later i’ll see if he really is good looking _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ sure _

 

_ thanks hyung have fun on your date with that snake _

  
  


Right then the door clicked open, Hyunjin walking in, “Hey! I’m done, let’s go to the vip lounge now. Do you want any drinks or food?” “Nah I’m good, I have my own chips in my bag. I probably shouldn’t have told you that since you work here and that’s like, illegal or something.” Hyunjin laughed, pushing Seungmin out of the room, “That’s just a myth, no one cares if you bring in outside food, as long as you don’t litter.”

 

“Holy shit really? Woah I never knew that.” Hyunjin hummed, pulling open the door to the vip lounge, “Wait what’s your name? I realized I don’t know your name yet.” “Seungmin. Kim Seungmin.” “Hm, Seungmin, that’s a nice name. It also sounds really familiar.” Seungmin noted again that he really liked the way Hyunjin said his name, Hyunjin had a really nice voice, he couldn’t deny it.

 

“Wait I know where I’ve heard it from. Minho hyung! Unless that’s another Seungmin he knows.” “You know Minho hyung?” “Aha, so I’m right, you are the Seungmin Minho hyung’s always talking about.” “How do you know him anyway?” “Dance, we’re in the same class.” Had Seungmin not fallen for Hyunjin, he would’ve after hearing that Hyunjin danced.

 

Minho was in one of the top tier of dancers in his academy or even in Korea, and if Hyunjin was in the same class as him, it meant Hyunjin was good, really good. “Hey, we’re actually having dinner together at Jisung, Felix and I’s dorm later today, if you want to you could join, Minho hyung’s gonna be there too.”

 

“Jisung and Minho hyung in the same place? Did Minho hyung finally have the guts to ask Jisung out?” Seungmin laughed, “Jisung was the one who asked him out. He claimed he couldn’t stand the fact that he wasn’t with Minho hyung any longer and just said to him, ‘You and I? Yeah we’re dating, and no you can’t say no’ and just walked off.”

 

“Oh my god I like this Jisung guy already. I’m guessing Minho hyung did one of these two things, faint on the spot because he was too happy, or claim his pride was hurt because the older one is supposed to ask out the younger one.” “Both actually, he fainted, woke up, then nagged at Jisung for 20 minutes about how he had this big thing planned to confess to Jisung and Jisung just stared at him and went ‘Well it doesn’t matter now, we’re already dating.”

 

Hyunjin laughed, getting shushed by the other movie goers after, and Seungmin had to admit that he kind of really loved Hyunjin’s laugh as well, he’d literally just met the boy 30 minutes ago but had already fallen for him. For once he was thankful to Jisung and Felix for ditching him. He felt Hyunjin nudge him and turned to look at the other boy, who was pointing at the screen, “Hey Seungmin it’s starting already!” 

 

࿐

 

“That was. Amazing.” Hyunjin’s mouth was hanging open, the other boy still in shock after the movie. Seungmin reached over, pushing his chin up, not missing the blush on his cheeks, “Close your mouth Hyunjin, your jaw’s going to drop if you leave it open any longer.” “But seriously that was amazing.” “True, that was probably the best movie I’ve ever watched.”

 

They started making their way out of the cinema, with Hyunjin pushing Seungmin towards the ice cream shop, “I’m honoured to have accompanied you while you watched the best movie ever.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Thank you for not letting me go watch it alone.” “Like I said, how could someone as you as you not have a date today?”

 

Seungmin shrugged, poking his ice cream, “I don’t really meet a lot of new people who I like in that way, and no one has ever liked me in that way as well so. But anyway enough about that, what do you want to have for dinner? Our neighbour Chan hyung cooks really good spaghetti, and probably can cook everything else well.”

 

“Hm I actually really like spaghetti so maybe you could just ask him to cook an extra portion of that? I mean, only if it’s no trouble for him.” “Please, he’ll be more than happy to cook extra food, besides he always cooks extra so there’ll probably be more than enough for you.” “Okay! I’m really excited to meet Jisung as well, since Minho hyung has said such good things about him.”

 

Seungmin scoffed, “Don’t believe a single thing Minho hyung has said, Jisung’s a snake.” Hyunjin laughed, before getting interrupted by his phone ringing, “Ah it’s my mom, I’ll go pick this up and be right back!”

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ minho hyung you didn’t tell me you know a hyunjin  _

 

_ and on top of that talked about me to him before _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ how do you know hyunjin?? _

 

_ oh my god _

 

_ he works at the cinema _

 

_ oh my god is the boy who asked you to watch black panther with him hyunjin _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ yes _

 

_ yes it is _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ i already approve of him _

 

_ i love that boy he’s so nice (sometimes) and so down to earth?? _

 

_ AND he’s good looking _

 

_ AND  _

 

_ he’s single  _ _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧) _

 

_ seungmin u better get your man _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ you’ve been with jisung for too long now you’re being dramatic too _

 

_ but just a heads up, he’s coming for dinner today  _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ HE’S ALREADY COMING FOR DINNER WITH US? _

 

_ SEUNGMIN THIS IS ON THE LEVEL OF MEETING THE FAMILY _

 

_ YOU MOVE QUICK _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ minho hyung _

 

_ stop being so dramatic _

 

_ it’s just dinner _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ the next thing you know you guys will be dating _

 

_ and getting married _

 

_ and moving out of the house _

 

_ SEUNGMIN IM GONNA MISS YOU DONT LEAVE _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ WTF HYUNG _

 

_ YOU’RE MAKING IT SEEM LIKE I’M DYING OH MY GOD _

 

_ just _

 

_ make sure jisung doesn’t embarrass me or you’re going to be short of a boyfriend _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ i- _

 

_ i don’t even want to know what you mean by that  _

 

_ i’ll keep him quiet don’t worry!!! _

 

_ felix on the other hand _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ when felix is around changbin hyung he doesn’t even care about anyone so we don’t need to worry _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ i hate how true that is _

 

_ but yeah see you tonight!! _

 

_ have fun on the rest of your date  _ _ ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ i just met him today _

 

_ it’s not a date hyung _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ yeah but you like him and he likes you _

 

_ it’s a date _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ again, we just met today _

 

_ i doubt he likes me more than just as a friend _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ r u sure about that _

 

_ dumb bitch who u tryna fool _

 

_ ‘i think i love him already’ _

 

_ GO GET YOUR MAN SEUNGMIN _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ at this point i don’t even know if i love you or hate you _

 

**_minho hyung:_ **

 

_ pretty sure it’s love _

 

_ get back to hyunjin why tf are you still texting me  _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ he’s on the phone with his mom _

 

_ ok wait nvm he’s back _

 

_ see u later _

 

“Alright I told my mom I won’t be back for dinner today, d’you wanna get going now?” Seungmin nodded, leading the way back to their dorm. Their conversation the whole way back was filled with laughter and teasing each other, it was as if they’d known each other for years already. “Okay so how about The Greatest Showman tomorrow then? I heard it’s a really great show.” “Heck yeah, and the soundtrack is amazing, I heard it once and downloaded it right away.”

 

“Oh my god same, I really loved rewrite the stars, it’s probably my favourite trac-” Seungmin sighed, seeing the text coming in from Jisung, “Give me a sec Jisung’s texting me.”

  
  


**_betraying snake:_ **

 

_ you didn’t tell me you have a boyfriend??? _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ who??? _

 

_ wtf jisung im single _

 

**_betraying snake:_ **

 

_ [ image sent ] _

 

_ really _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ oh  _

 

_ that’s just hyunjin i met him today he watched black panther with me _

 

_ also why the fuck are you just walking behind us silently  _

  
  


**_betraying snake:_ **

 

_ don’t ‘oh’ me _

 

_ you’re telling me you met some random guy and just went to watch a movie with him _

 

_ not really random since minho hyung felix and i know him but  _

 

_ random to you _

 

_ also shush we don’t need hyunjin knowing we’re here _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ jisung he let me watch black panther for free in the vip lounge _

 

_ besides he’s actually really nice _

 

_ we’re going to watch the greatest showman tomorrow _

 

_ and as you can see he’s coming for dinner today _

 

**_betraying snake:_ **

 

_ you scored yourself a date with him this quick already? _

 

_ AND he’s coming to meet us today? _

 

_ i’m proud of you seungmin _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ jisung stop being ridiculous _

 

**_betraying snake:_ **

 

_ you’re lucky minho hyung was there to stop me from going over and embarrassing you  _

 

_ i’m surprised he was so calm about seeing you with hyunjin on a date _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ and you still ask why i like minho hyung more than you  _

 

_ i told him about this earlier  _

 

_ also he knows its hyunjin i was with _

 

**_betraying snake:_ **

 

_ what _

 

_ you tell minho hyung this and not me??? _

 

_ AND HE DIDN’T TELL ME _

 

_ i’m so offended _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ this is why i told him and not you _

 

_ you’re a drama queen _

 

_ and i told him not to tell you as well _

 

**_betraying snake:_ **

 

_ is this why he was in the toilet for 5 minutes _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ yeah _

 

**_betraying snake:_ **

 

_ dammit _

 

_ i should’ve known something was up when he just bolted up and ran to the toilet  _

 

_ but whatever see you back at the dorm in 3 minutes _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ seriously you’re ridiculous _

 

_ see you _

 

“So what’s he texting about?” “He’s walking right behind us, but don’t turn around cos he doesn’t actually want you to know they’re there.” “But why?” “Don’t ask me I don’t understand how Jisung’s brain works sometimes.” Hyunjin shook his head, “The more I hear about him the weirder he gets. But I’m pretty sure he’s quite nice, right?” 

 

“Depends on what you call nice.”

 

Hyunjin jumped, hitting Jisung in the face, Seungmin and Minho merely laughed at Jisung’s offended face, it was what he got for being stupid and suddenly walking next to Hyunjin.

 

“What the fuck dude?” 

 

“Oh my god I’m sorry Jisung I didn’t know you were walking there.” They watched as Jisung rubbed his face, pushing them into the dorm, “You’re lucky you’re good looking and Seungmin likes you or I would’ve thrown you out of the house.” 

 

“Seungmin likes me?” 

 

Jisung stared at him in disbelief, “So you have a pretty face but you’re dumb? Should’ve known.” “You know what, now I know why Seungmin calls you a snake.” “He what?” “Nothing.” “Kim Seungmin I’m going to throw you out of a window what have you been telling Hyunjin about me?”

 

“Nothing, also Hyunjin, before Jisung throws me out of a window, yes I like you, and thanks for spending the day with me since Jisung and Felix are  _ snakes _ and ditched me. Minho hyung I still love you.”

 

He bolted off, Jisung following close behind, screaming to Felix to catch Seungmin so they could throw him out of the window, and Felix blindly following Jisung, while shouting, asking why they were trying to throw Seungmin out of the window again.

 

Hyunjin felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Minho shaking his head, “This happens on a weekly basis, but don’t worry you’ll probably be part of that mess soon, if you actually have the guts to ask Seungmin to be you boyfriend.”

 

“Hyung no matter what I do it won’t be worse than your pride getting crushed when Jisung asked you out.” 

 

“Hwang Hyunjin come back here who told you that!?”

 

“No one! God Minho hyung why the hell do you run that fast?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope u liked it akjdfnajdf i started this last night (bc i suddenly got this idea then) and rushed to finish it today 
> 
> HOPE U LIKED IT AND DO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS SO I CAN IMPROVE !!!! THANKS
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ultsnctdreams) ♡


End file.
